


Laid Bare for You

by queerquestion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus Ambus strips out of his armor for Rodimus and Rodimus is not allowed to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Bare for You

The first time Minimus tried stripping for Rodimus, he had only gotten his arms free of the armor before Rodimus stood up from his chair, picked up Minimus, quickly gotten him free of the rest of the armor, kissed him roughly, and fragged him as soon as his valve was free.

This time, Minimus would take precautions; such rule breaking could not be tolerated. Once, sure, he could give Rodimus a pass, but it was not allowed to continue. Minimus was going to strip and Rodimus was going to keep his Primus-damned servos to himself until Minimus was done. So he waited and prepared.

One night, Ultra Magnus asked for a safe word, in case his spike was too big for the co-captain. Rodimus had laughed at him, saying he had taken the larger mech’s spike before and he would continue to do so, but nonetheless they decided on “Hot Rod.” Ultra Magnus kept that information locked away for a week before asking if he could do something special for Rodimus.

It was almost silly to ask, though, since Rodimus had said yes before Magnus had even finished the question. If there was one thing that Rodimus would be on time for, it was a fragging.

A timely buzzer alerted Magnus to Rodimus’s arrival at his hab suite. Magnus opened the door, pulling the smaller mech forward to kiss him. Rodimus grasped at Magnus’s head, pulling him into a ferocious kiss. Magnus picked Rodimus up under the after and carried him to the chair in the middle of the room.

As he lowered Rodimus onto the chair, Rodimus unclasped his legs from around Magnus’s waist. He was seated comfortably, looking up at Magnus with a devious grin. Magnus returned the gaze and hit a button on the chair. Magnets powered up, gripping Rodimus’s arms, legs, and chest to the chair.

Rodimus pulled against the invisible restraints, confused, “Mags, what’s with the magnets?” he asked.

Magnus leaned down, whispering into Rodimus’s audio receptor, “Just remember the safe word is Hot Rod.”

Rodimus shivered and tried to catch Magnus in a kiss, but he pulled away too fast.

“I’m going to strip now. Since you so rudely interrupted last time, you are now restrained so that I can complete my performance,” Magnus said.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining when I was fragging you against the wall, Minimus,” Rodimus said with a grin.

Minimus blushed, but luckily Magnus’s expression barely changed.

Magnus turned around, putting his back towards Rodimus as he started moving his hips around. He could hear Rodimus trying to shake the chair as he removed the pieces on his arms. He let them drop to the floor, one heavy clank after another. He turned to see Rodimus had stopped trying to free himself and was just staring at Magnus.

Magnus leaned forward and closed Rodimus’s mouth, which had just been hanging open. He flinched back in shock, looking at how Minimus’s arms were visible between the shoulder blades and the large hands of the Magnus armor.

Minimus basked in the attention, watching how Rodimus’s eyes traced him with a hunger. Next he removed his shoulder pads. He stood close to Rodimus, looking straight down at him, slowly unlatching the armor and dragging it down. Rodimus kept his eyes on Magnus’s until the smallest peak of his shoulder was visible, then his eyes darted over there. He watches Minimus drop the pieces one by one.

“Oh come on, let me help you with the rest of it. I know getting that chest piece off is difficult for you and I just want to help, you know!” Rodimus whined from the chair.

Minimus straddled Rodimus’s lap, keeping most of the weight on his own feet to avoid crushing the small mech. He released the clasp and the piece unpressurized, slowly releasing and falling on to the floor. The loud crash made Rodimus jump in his seat.

“Oh, don’t worry, I got it this time,” Magnus purred into Rodimus’s audio receptor.

Rodimus whined and struggled against the chair. Magnus leaned forward, kissed Rodimus on the lips before leaning back quickly, out of his reach. Rodimus leaned forward, desperately trying to make the kiss last longer.

Minimus reached up and pulled off the helmet of the armor, looking at Rodimus with an arched brow before leaning back in for another quick kiss. He gently placed the head on the ground.

Minimus stood up. He moved away and slowly put one of his fingers in his mouth, internally sending the ping to release the hand segment. He gently pulled the glove off, doing the same with the other hand as Rodimus tried to move his chair forward by jerking his hips.

Minimus put his foot up on the chair to keep Rodimus in place. He leaned forward to manually press the release on the leg segments, taking the whole piece off as one unit. Rodimus’s optics kept rapidly switching between Minimus’s optics and his pedes, watching his servos move.

Without removing his pede from the armor, Minimus put that pede down and replaced it with the other. After repeating the process, Minimus stepped backwards a few steps and stepped out of the armor.

“Please, Minimus, please,” Rodimus said, pulling against the restraints and grunting with effort.

Minimus turned around and started removing the final piece around his waist. Slowly moving in circles, he slowly started to slip the piece off, moving it downwards slowly.

When it finally hit the ground, Minimus was shocked by the noise. It sounded louder than it should have, so when he turned around he was surprised to see Rodimus, still attached to the chair, on the floor on his side. His spike was free of it’s housing and he was still conscious, but seemed very dazed.

Minimus scrambled to help Rodimus up. He left him attached to the chair, of course, but once Rodimus was upright again, he kissed him gently before settling onto his lap and spike.


End file.
